Something's Never Change
by Kyo12591
Summary: A SakuraXSasuke Fic. Sasuke and Itachi return to Konoha.Now in the Hospital.Sakura is their doctor and watcher.Sasuke has questions of his own for the Medic...Jealously and confusion...One-shot. Slight SakuXItac R


" Sakura..." Kakashi said to our pink haired seven teen year old medic nin.

" Yes..Kakashi?..." Sakura asked she wore her long white doctors coat and her long shoulder length hair in a clip at the back of her head.

They were in the hospital lobby.Kakashi had called Sakura earlier telling her to met him here.

" You have a new mission." He said not sure how to tell her this.

" And?...What is it?..." Sakura asked looking at her old Sensei with wide Jade eyes.

" Your mission has to do with a new patient...they will be under probation and ...we need you to be their medic and watch over them..Tsunade requested it be you." Kakashi said he seemed reluctant to tell her but she shrugged it off nodding.

" Okay Kakashi so..witch patient?..What are the rest of the Mission details?..." Sakura asked.

" Just go see the patient and you'll understand more...Tsunade said she will be there shortly..its room 129..." Kakashi said and turned as he felt Naruto's chakra racing toward them. 

" SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and soon she was collapsed on the floor with the hyper blond on top of her.

" Naruto?.." Sakura Naruto and his Sensei Jiryaha left to train over a year ago.

" Yeah! Its me Sakura-chan! I missed you!" He said cuddling her she was to shocked and just let the boy.

" Nar..Naruto?..." She asked again he moved his head from her neck to look her in the eye with blue bright eyes.

" When did you return?..." Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

" Today we brought Teme home! And..Itachi too..." Naruto said Sakura looked confused...

" Sasuke?..." She asked...her mind not registering anything.

" Yeah! Teme is back! he's in the hospital er...here he's being treated we had to drag him back literally!" Naruto said grinning at her.

" Itachi?..." She asked confused.

" Yep...Itachi...Sasuke and Itachi were fighting and we found them...Sasuke was just about dead and Itachi was too...we brought them both back." Naruto said and got off her helping her to her feet.

" Why?..." Sakura asked Naruto looked puzzled.

" Why what Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked she frown.

" Why did you bring Sasuke and Itachi back to Konoha?" She asked...Kakashi tensed looking over to his two students from behind his orange book.

" Didn't you want Sasuke-teme back Sakura-chan?..." Naruto asked.

" Its not that..it's just..." She started then looked slightly sick.

" Enough Naruto...She needs to think..Lets go get Ramen...My treat." Kakashi said and walked off Naruto brightened and ran after Kakashi for free Ramen.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade as she heard heals clicking on the marble floors.

" Its time Sakura for your mission." Tsunade said.

Sakura stood..she was still shocked but she had a mission and her mission was always more important then her own well fair and emotions.

Tsunade lead Sakura to the hospital room at the very back of the hospital away from many rooms where they kept most of the criminals they treated then stuck in jail.

They stood out side of room 129...The aura from inside the room was dark.She paused but walked in ready to do her job.

What she found when the door opened made her freeze.

Sasuke in one bed his mid section covered and wrapped his head held bandages and he looked exhausted but glared at the patient who seemed to not care who was basically in the same state his midsection wrapped in white bandages and he had a head injury..along with averity ofcuts and bruises...Not as many as Sasuke but close.

" You are to nurse Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha back to heath.Also make sure they do not harm each other...their punishment is to be drained of charkra until trusted to have some they are not allowed on missions c or higher and they can not train in any ninja way."

" Usually we would have killed Itachi for murdering his clan and crimes against the village...but..we have a deal with these two Uchiha's." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked confused. But nodded for her Teacher to continue.

" Itachi is the older brother and he knows more about the clan's secrets...But..is going blind from over use...Sasuke is in full control and power over his own Sharingan... nether have wives but both will bear children and rebuild the Uchiha clan...Sasuke has the privilege of becoming a ninja again but Itachi will not be allowed to leave the village nor become a ninja again..And Sakura you will watch them.." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked shocked.

" Excuse me?..." She asked not quite believing the words That just came out of the Hokage's mouth. 

"..Good luck.." Tsunade said smiling and leaving her in the room with both Uchiha men.

Finally she was noticed in the room after a few moments.

Itachi was the first to actually turn his attention to her.

" Your not going to be a fangirl are you?.." He asked she was surprised at the question then she frown and narrowed her eyes at him.

" No.." she replied and walked up to him she went into full Medic mode not caring weather this was the most dangerous man she had met or not she was a Medic and he was now her patient.

Sasuke on the other hand noticed her as she stepped in front of his line of glaring to his brother.

He was somewhat surprised.

' What's with this Medic..I was glaring ...' Sasuke thought glaring at the Medic for interrupting his glaring. ( Made no sense)

Sasuke was about to speak but he noticed her pink hair and shut his mouth quickly he was confused he had only met one person with pink hair like that...but those curves didn't fit the person he knew had the hair color.

" Sakura?..." Sasuke asked his voice just above a whisper from not talking in hours. She didn't notice him as she undid Itachi's bandages walking away to get fresh ones and thenreturned toheal his stomach then wrap the healed wound just in case it opened.

She started to look at his head he let her do her work..she was touching him too much he was about to tell her to stop, but then he felt her touch no more.

He opened his onyx eyes. She was gone he looked over at his brother who was now being treated.

His otooto looked to be in shock either that he wasn't getting the treat meant the old nurse gave him (aka... Gets groped and touched)...Or he knew the Medic with pink hair.

Itachi's vision was bad so he could just barely see her outline and colors...not much in detail.

" Sakura..." He heard his brother say to the Medic.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke's wound after she unwrapped it she pressed her hands to his stomach he flinched and she let her green charkra flow into the wound it mended and closed and she wash The blood from him then redressed his healed wounds as she did with Itachi.

She was ignoring him...

" Sakura..." Sasuke said again louder this time he was getting annoyed.

" No.." She said he looked surprised.

when had her voice been so soft?...it didn't sound like the twelve year old her knew that would sreech his name when he was younger no this voice was soft yet strong..

" Medic...Water..." Itachi said she nodded and left Sasuke's side to fetch water.

Itachi was a bit surprised she did what he said not many people were nice to him here he was a S-class criminal after all, one who killed off His clan.

Sasuke was surprised she listened to Itachi and ignored him.

Sakura handed Itachi his water which he drank then gave the glass back to Sakura.

" Do you need anything else Itachi-san?..." Sakura asked Sasuke's mouth dropped.

" A bath..." He said...Sasuke twitched it wasn't every day he heard his brother talk so much let alone nicely.

" Very well...would you like help?.." Sakura asked. Again Sasuke was suprised.

' That sounded like a request to join him..' Sasuke thought twitching.

"...No thank you..." Itachi said..

" Show me the way..." He said..Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" Come on Uchiha..." She said to Sasuke he frown.

' Uchiha?...what the heck?...what happened to Sasuke-kun?...she called Itachi by his first name...' Sasuke thought and stood a bit weakly...not that he would show it but dang it hurt to stand.

" Hn" Sasuke said and walked after her Sakura was in front of / Beside Itachi walking and Sasuke followed her.

She lead them down a another Hall and soon they stood in front of a office room.

" My office...inside..there is a wash room for my patients..two showers...So you both can wash up and do you need it..." Sakura said Sasuke looked surprised Had she just said he smelt bad?...

Well he probably did hehadn't had a proper bath for a few days and he was caked in mud and dirt and blood all that dried onto him.

Sakura took them into her large office and threw another set of doors where the wash room smelt of Cherry's.

Itachi looked at Sakura.

She smirked at Itachi.

" If you need it just ask..." Sakura said Itachi looked away.

" I don't need your help woman..." He said Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" How about you?...Or is it The arrogence runs in the family?..." Sakrua asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

" Ah...I see...so then great Uchiha's shower I'm waiting right here." Sakura said.

Sasuke blushed...

' She's going to watch us shower!...What kind of pervert is she?...' Sasuke thought.

He looked at Itachi who was already striping.

He looked back at Sakura who was shamelessly watching Itachi strip.

" What the heck!" Sasuke yelled at her.She raised an eye brow Itachi ignored it.

" Stop...doing that!" Sasuke said...pointing at her his face a bit crimson.

" Doing what?..." Sakura asked innocently not taking her eyes off Itachi.

" Ogling my brother!" Sasuke said her eyes went to Sasuke.

" What do you think I am A pervert your my patients I'm not watching you bathe for my pleasure Baka...I'm not allowed to leave the two of you alone and I have to make sure your injury's do not bother you standing and washing alone. I was not ogling Itachi-san I was watching his movements for any tense or strained muscles." Sakura said looking to Sasuke's flushed face.

" Oh..." Sasuke said a bit ashamed..He heard Itachi chuckle.

" I'm interested in to why my brother wants to worry about my virtue." Itachi said Sakura laughed.

Sasuke glared.

" Sasuke will you do as your told for once and take a bath?..." Itachi asked, Sasuke glared but began to strip and he was watching Sakura who was now watching him. he blushed.

" I feel uncomfortable with you staring at me Sakura..." Sasuke said she shrugged.

" To bad..." she said Itachi chuckled again as he washed. Sakura turned her attention to Itachi. He was behind fogged glass but she could still she the well built man...And...she watched as he washed. His long black hair reached his waist and was clinging to that slightly tanned skin...she blushed as she relized she was ogling Itachi.

She turned her attention to Sasuke who was now in the opposite shower both glass now Sasuke was washing he looked to be tense stiff...he moved as if in pain.

Sakura stepped to the shower and opened it suddenly Sasuke choked on water as she did gasping.

" WH..WHA.." he was in a slight panic.

" shut up...does it hurt...Your stomach..Itachi may have damaged an organ..." Sakura said laying her hands on his slick lower stomach...Itachi watched this a bit amused Sakura was getting wet from the shower her hair and upper body.

She sent her Charkra to check his body making sure every thing was in tack...it was...

" I suppose you willbe sore for a whileI healed you but it will be painful..Your not bleeding internally anywhere hummm..." Sakura said and stepped away backing out..Sasuke was blinking at her in shock...

"PERVERT!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned to the door and looked at the blushing blond.

" What the..." Sakura was knocked to the ground again for the second time that day.

" Naruto what the heck are you doing!" Sakura asked.

" You perv Sakura..I told you ...I knew it!..." Naruto said she blushed...

" I'm a pervert?..." Sakura asked he nodded she sweat dropped.

" Naruto you just intruted on my patients baths...who's the pervert here?..." Sakura asked him he blushed and sweat dropped.

" Oh right..sorry...I was just confused...I thought you would be baby siting Sasuke not Itachi too..." Naruto said Kakashi stepped in.

" Hatake..." Itachi said wrapping a towel around his waist.

Sasuke soon got out also doing the same.

" Itachi Uchiha...Wellcome back to Konoha..." Kakashi said to the missing nin.

" Ah... You haven't changed..." Itachi said Kakashi chuckled.

" Neither have you." Kakashi said.

" Naruto get off Sakura-chan..." Kakashi said sweat dropping.

Naruto blushed and did. Sakura stood.

" So what did I hear about a pervert?.." Kakashi asked chuckling...Sakura sigh.

" Get lost you two..."Sakura said to her team..Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared

" I won't leave you alone with Them!" Naruto yelled pointing rudely.

" Rude to point Baka..And they can't hurt me..you know that.." Sakura said making Itachi raise an eye brow at her words.

" I was more worried about the-" Sakura hit the blond hard enough for him to fly out of the wash room out the window in her office and away.

Kakashi sweat dropped and poofed away.

"Sakura...Clothes..." Sasuke said she looked back at him and Itachi who just sort of stood there in towels. waiting.

She sigh..avoiding a nose bleed.

" Okay...okay...into my office..." Sakura said and they followed her back to the large room she rummaged threw her desk draws where she threw Itachi and Sasuke clothes why she had men's clothing for them both and why they fit perfectly was a mystery let alone why she even had them in her desk.

They both dressed and took seats.

" Okay..Itachi Sasuke...your both going to live in the Uchiha compound find wives and repopulate the clan...I will watch you both to make sure you don't kill one another...so we will be spending a lot of time together..." Sakura said and smiled at them both they just looked at her.

Sasuke spoke.

" Why are you avoiding me...calling my Uchiha?..." Sasuke asked his ex teammate.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

" I've moved on Sasuke I no longer care what you do your not a teammate and I don't know you...not anymoreI really didn't know you then either...You left me Now..I'm leaving you..."Sakura said Sasuke looked a bit confused.

" Leaving me?..." He asked she nodded.

" I won't talk to you unless necessary and I will do my job nothing more." Sakura said.Sasuke gave a frown.

" So what you said before I left was a lie?..." Sasuke asked she tensed.

" No..." She said.

" So you still love me?.." he asked.

She looked at Sasuke.

" Yes.." she replied.

" yet you don't want to be near me?..or talk to me?...your different..." He said.

" people change you should know that Sasuke..." She replied.

" Do you hate me?..." 

" No" she said and looked at Her broken window beside her.

" Will you ignore me for ever?..." He asked.

" No..." She said.

" Will you forgive me?..." Sasuke asked.

" Not yet.." she said.

" will you talk to me again?..." He asked she looked at Itachi who was looking at her.

" Itachi..I'll heal your eyes as much as I can but if you don't keep you Sharingan off...you'll permanently go blind...If you stop using your Sharingan for a while your eyes will heal on their own." Sakura said Itachi's eyes locked with hers and he nodded.

" we'll have to marry...you say?..." Itachi asked she nodded.

" Anyone?..." He asked she looked at Itachi a bit confused.

" As long as they agree." She said.

" what about you?.." Itachi asked.

" What about me?..." She asked back.

" Are you available?..." He asked.

" Yes" she said raising an eyebrow.

" Would you be my wife?..." He asked.

She glanced at Sasuke who looked like he was going to either pass out or kill Itachi.

She sigh...

" You would make a good wife your independent strong...A medic who could heal my eyes...and I could live with you your easy to get along with not like those fangirls..." Itachi said she looked to be in thought.

" Don't.." Sasuke said.

She looked at Sasuke...

" Don't what?..." She asked knowing very well what he didn't want her to do.

" You can't..." He said.

" marry me..not Him..." Sasuke said.

She sigh.

"Look..Sasuke you can't just come back after all these years and tell me to marry you..." She said.

Sasuke paled.

" Just don't marry him..."Sasuke said she shrugged.

" Sakura...marry Itachi..." Tsunade said suddenly appearing in her office.

Sasuke gasped and glared.

Sakura shrugged.

" okay Tsunade-sama..." Sakura said.

" YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK WHY!" Sasuke asked/ yelled at her.

" No...What Tsunade-sama want's I do..My mission comes before myself and if The Hokage tells me to do something I do it." Sakura said.

" Your not the same Girl You were.The Sakura I knew wouldn't give in like that..." Sasuke said she sigh.

" Sasuke...you never knew me...It is a ninja's duty to serve their village...a shinobi rule to not show emotion...You taught me that Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade then Itachi who looked sonic.

" I ask this of you Sakura for the simple reason of you fit Itachi your alike...and you can be of good use with him...Plus...Sasuke I know wouldn't treat you right...from experience...and Itachi..may be a killer but he's a gentleman." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded.

" Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

" Sakura..you..can't..." Sasuke said...she just couldn't do this he finally comes back..and she coses to marry His brother?...Sakura was the only girl he could actually put up with now he would have to pick someone else while his brother got the girl he wanted?...

" Don't.. you love me?...Sakura?...What about..your promise?.." He asked trying to find something to change her mind.

She looked at him.

" I do love you Sasuke..I'll love you till the day I die...I remember But do you?...Your the one who chose your brother over me or did you forget that?..." Sakura asked angrily he winced.

" So do you agree Sakura-San?..." Itachi asked she looked to the elder Uchiha.

" Yes..." Sakura said.

Sasuke glared.

" Sasuke you will be marrying a girl of your choice...but Sakura needed to be Itachi's the elders requested it.I don't like this either but..." Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke.

" This has to be done...She waited for you Sasuke but she couldn't wait forever a woman's heart is much more fragile and you broke her's. Now I guess Your brother will fix that...Its your own fault."

" Your own fault..." The words ecoded threw his mind.

" Your own Fault..."

" Sasuke-San..."The voice sounded familiar

" Sasuke-kunnn"...That one too.

" Sasuke..." Who was calling him?...

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see Suigetsu and Karin standing over him.

Sasuke was laying on the ground in a sleeping bag.

' A dream?...' He thought confused.

" Sasuke-kuuunnn Are you okay?...' Karin asked he groaned sitting up.

" I sense Konoha ninja near by...Anbu...What do we do?..." Suigetsu asked.( I think that's his name..)

" Let them come..." Sasuke said standing up.

Team snake looking at their leader confused.

" You want to fight them?..." Karin asked.

" No...I'm going home." Sasuke said.

" What?.." they asked in unison.

" I'm going home..I have someone I need to apologize too...I have something I need to tell her." Sasuke said as he waited for the Anbu to come to him.

" But what about Your brother?..."

" He'll come to me..." Sasuke said and watched as the Anbu came out of the shadows.

" What about us?..." Karin asked.

" Go back to Orochimaru..." Sasuke said.

" Uchiha Sasuke..." An Anbu called. Sasuke nodded.

" Teme!" He knew that voice he smirked.

" Dobe..." He said looking at the fox masked Anbu.

" Come home..." Naruto said.

" Okay." Sasuke replied.

" Your coming?...Just like that?..." Another voice that seemed a bit fimilar asked.

" Sasuke...really?..." He smiled that soft voice is what he had missed for years.

" Sakura..." Sasuke said she tensed. and lifted off her own mask. Naruto and the rest of the Anbu did too.

To reveal Neji,Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino.

" Sakura..I'm coming back.." Sasuke said she smiled.

" I'm sorry..I really am..Sakura...I want to go back to Konoha and go back to the way it was..I want you to all me Sasuke-kun and hug my arm and ask me out...and I want to go to Eat ramen with the dobe and be with my family." Sasuke said...Surprising the 5 Anbu...

" Sasuke..." Sakura said...she smiled...

" I will forgive you but...not just yet..it will take a bit of time..." Sakura said he smirked.

" Teme are you serous?..." Naruto asked unsure.

" Yes..."

" Then come on!...Were going back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke walked after them beside Sakura and Naruto.

Team snake simply went home with out a word.

And Team 7...Went home too.

**Two years later...**

"Sakura do you love me?..." Sasuke asked the pink haired medic.

She turned to the raven haired man.

" Yep..I always will." Sakura said as he kissed her softly.

" Do you love me Sasuke-kun?..." She asked he smirked...

" Yes I do Mrs.Uchiha...till the day I die." Sasuke replied.

He kissed his wife and held her close as he felt the child in her overly large stomach kick...

" And I love our unborn Child too..." Sasuke said and smiled into his pink haired wife's neck.

Sakura grinned.

" Sasuke...Have you ever thought of growing your hair longer?..." Sakura asked Sasuke pulled back looking at his wife.

" I would look like Itac-" He paused...

" No...I will not and don't even think about it..." Sasuke said she giggled...

" ButI Love your brothers long hair!..." Sakura whined Sasuke sigh...

" So annoying..." He mummered she rolled jade eyes...

" Bothersome husband..." She said...

" Troublesome wife..." He said they both smirked.

" Don't copy That lazy cloud watcher..." Naruto said as he burst into their home.

" Ramen time!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke sigh...

Sometimes things never change.

**End**

**Well..I know it was very boring very long and random...But I've never written a one-shot and I felt like At least making one...so...It was a test subject for me...If you liked it review if not sorry...R&R and...well later.**

**Kyo**


End file.
